vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121257-veteran-shiphands-dev-diary
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- TT said they have no plans on adding LFR/Flex raiding atm. it honestly wouldnt be possible aswell since wildstars raids arent like wows "raids" you need everybody because the mechanics are tuned that way 10 man system daemons would be a horrible idea and totally no fun nor challenging (aka wait you actually CAN spread purge?...) | |} ---- ---- ---- yah would be nice to actually see this in PVP rated BGs where if you have some over geared premade group with lowbies we get a buff- or an instant world boss hologram to help us out. =) | |} ---- No week lockout, just the usual instance limiter if you enter too many within a small space of time. :) | |} ---- *sits down next to the dev team* *hugs them* You guys are doing the Eldan's work, here. | |} ---- ---- As far as I know, you can play solo to 5 man and everything in between. They aren't trinity-reliant, though, so you don't need a dedicated healer and tank if you don't want to. | |} ---- Oh :huh: ? What is that limiter please ? Does it mean if you do the same one over and over, or is it if you chain different ones ? Or is it a timer based "on quit" before finishing ? Can you give us some details and numbers please ? Thank you :) ! | |} ---- ---- Good point, but then why not just use flexible scaling in boss in a box raids and make sure you can do it with say 15-20 people. This also brings me back to my suggested Idea of Incursions, 10 player LFG content that offers between Vet dungeon and GA gear, along with a difficulty in between the two as well, with Shiphands, that would literally make content for all, 1-5 with Shiphands 5 set with Adventures+dungeons 10 man LFr crowd with Incursions 20 man for raiding content. I really want TT to comment on this idea! I could even go far more in depth about it. | |} ---- I'm not sure if we need another step between GA and vet dungeons (it doesn't feel like a huge jump) and I still think that it'd be quite a bit more effective for raiding if the loot-locked, rather than instance locked, raiders. That way a raider could run multiple raids, they just wouldn't get loot more than once a week. That'd free up a lot of the raiding issues. At the same time, a random boss-in-a-box encounter with scalable content isn't a bad idea. Why not use veteran versions of current world bosses (and make them count towards attunement)? You could just dial up a world boss, it'd be like Billy's-First-Raid-Boss. | |} ---- and again RAIDS arent made for flexible scaling all of them need the desired people this also counts for boss in a box encounters since they are meanted to be raids. shiphands adventures dungeons GA Boss in a box encounters DS thats roughly how it flows and i think its balanced enough. LFR and flex raiding are both only in wow because there raids are one boss encounters without extra room mechancis. if they would change that aswell flex wouldnt be possible because you cant do boss + rooms one of those would then be a total joke. clear no for LFR/flex. | |} ---- Its really annoying when people pretend Flex and LFR are the same, they aren't, AT ALL, but you make some good points as to why flex raiding should not join Wildstar, So I will drop it. It doesn't need to be better than veteran dungeon gear, but it could just be an alternative form for gearing for high end raiding. | |} ---- No complaints if people want to do 20-man bosses-in-a-box to get another step after vet dungeons, though, especially if it speeds up the gearing. There's talk that the world bosses are the most annoying and pointless of the attunement steps; if we had level 50 versions that actually did require a 20 man raid we could run over and over that existed as a sort of raid-below-raiding, it seems like that would kill a few birds with one stone. | |} ---- ---- ---- *looks at his beautiful Defile Deep Dives and weeps* I tried Ministabber! I TRIED OKAY! ;______; ;) | |} ---- ----